yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Strange's tragic car accident/Medicine and Mania/The end of the doctor's career
Here is how Strange had a tragic car accident in Mickey Mouse and Doctor Strange. As the sun sets, Strange was getting ready for his big meeting as Mickey and his friends watched him. Mickey Mouse: Dr. Strange, be careful, there's a big storm coming our way. Dr. Steven Strange: Relax, Mickey, I've got my ways to be prepared for anything. Sylvia Marpole: Well, As Strange drove in the rain that night, he was keeping track on the operation. Dr. Stephen Strange: (on the cell phone) Billy! What have you got for me? Billy: I’ve got a 35-year-old Air Force colonel. Crushed his lower spine in some kind of experimental armor. Mid-thoracic vertebral fracture. Dr. Stephen Strange: Well, I could help, but so can 50 other people. Find me something worth my time. Billy: I have a 68-year-old female with an advanced brain stem glioma. Dr. Stephen Strange: Yeah, you want me to screw up my perfect record? Definitely not. Billy: How about a 22-year-old female with an electronic implant in her brain to control schizophrenia struck by lightning? Dr. Stephen Strange: That does sound interesting. Could you send me the... (as the operation was texted) got it. Hey. Suddenly, the car crashed as it brokened Stephen's hands and blacked out after the fall. Steven Strange was taken to the hospital, he was getting an operation to check his injuries. Until moments later, Stephen woke up in a hospital bed and see his hands in traction and Christine is next to his bed. Christine Palmer: It’s okay. It’s going to be okay. Dr. Stephen Strange: What did they do? Christine Palmer: They rushed you in a chopper. But it took a little while to find you. Golden hours for nerve damage went by while you were in the car. Dr. Stephen Strange: What did they do?!? Christine Palmer: 11 stainless steel pins in the bones. Multiple torn ligaments. Severe nerve damage in both hands. You were on the table for 11 hours. Dr. Stephen Strange: Look at these fixators. Christine Palmer: No one could have done better. Dr. Stephen Strange: I could have done better. Just then, Mickey and his friends came to see Strange in bed with his injuries compared to his hands. Mickey Mouse: Is he okay? Christine Palmer: He'll be fine, he just had a terrible car accident. Mona: We're so sorry, Dr. Strange. Soon, his nervous systums were shaking up his hands when Strange's bandages were unwrapped. The Doctor: No. No. Give your body time to heal. Dr. Stephen Strange: You ruined me. With that, he started to find a way to heal his hands. Dr. Stephen Strange: How long until I’m... The Doctor: Dr. Strange... Those tissues are still healing. Dr. Stephen Strange: So, speed it up. Pass the stent under the brachial artery under the radial artery. The Second Doctor: It’s possible. Experimental and expensive, but possible. Dr. Stephen Strange: All I need is possible. As soon as possible, Strange was having a quick operation on his hands. The Trainer: Up. Up. Show me your strength. Dr. Stephen Strange: Ah! It’s useless. The Trainer: It’s not useless, Man, you can do this. Dr. Stephen Strange: Then answer me this, bachelor’s degree. Have you ever known anyone with nerve damage this severe to do this, and actually recover? The Trainer: One guy, yeah. Factory accident, broke his back. Paralyzed. His leg wasted away. He had pain in his shoulder from the wheelchair. He came in 3 times a week. But one day he stopped coming. I thought he was dead. A few years later, he walked past me on the street. Dr. Stephen Strange: He walked? The Trainer: Yeah, he walked. Dr. Stephen Strange: Bullcrap. Show me his file. The Trainer: It can take me a while to pull the files from the archive. But if it proves your arrogant fanny wrong, it’s worth it. For troubling times, Mickey felt very sorry for Strange having to live with his hands. Etienne: I looked at all your research. I read all the papers you’ve sent, but... none will work. I... I don’t think you realize how severe the damage is, I... Dr. Stephen Strange: Look, here’s the thing, I... Etienne: At best, I’d try and fail. Dr. Stephen Strange: Look, I understand. Here’s the thing. I... Etienne: What you want from me is impossible, Stephen. Dr. Stephen Strange: Come on... Etienne: I’ve got my own reputation to consider. Dr. Stephen Strange: Etienne, wait. Etienne: I can’t help you... Dr. Stephen Strange: No. No, no, wait! Christine Palmer: (as she arrived) Hi. He won’t do it. Dr. Stephen Strange: He’s a hack. There’s a new procedure in Tokyo. They culture donor stem cells and then harvest them and 3D-print a scaffold. If I could get a loan together, just... Christine Palmer: Stephen... Dr. Stephen Strange: A small loan, 200,000. Christine Palmer: Stephen. You’ve always spent money as fast as you could make it but now you’re spending money you don’t even have. Maybe it’s time to consider stopping. Dr. Stephen Strange: No. Now is exactly the time not to stop. Because, you see, I’m not getting any better! Christine Palmer: But this isn’t medicine anymore. This is mania. Some things just can’t be fixed. Dr. Stephen Strange: Life without my work... Christine Palmer: Is still life. This isn’t the end. There are other things that can give your life meaning. Dr. Stephen Strange: Like what? Like you? Christine Palmer: And this is the part where you apologize. Dr. Stephen Strange: This is the part where you leave. Christine Palmer: Fine. I can’t watch you do this to yourself anymore. Dr. Stephen Strange: Slob on my knob too difficult for you, is it? Christine Palmer: Yes. It is. And it breaks my heart to see you this way. Dr. Stephen Strange: No. Don’t pity me. Christine Palmer: I’m not pitying you. Dr. Stephen Strange: Oh yeah? Then what are you doing here? Bringing cheese and wine as if we’re old friends going for a picnic? We are not friends, Christine. We were barely lovers. You just love a sob story, don’t you? Is that what I am to you now? Poor Stephen Strange, charity case. He finally needs me. Another drag of humanity for you to work on. Fix him up and send him back into the world, heart is just humming... You care so much! Don’t you?!? Christine Palmer: Goodbye, Stephen. With Christine leaving Stephen, Mickey now felt really sorry for Stephen. Mickey Mouse: I’m so sorry... Dr. Stephen Strange: Just go away, Mickey. Goofy: Gwarsh, there's got to be away to cheer Dr. Stephen Strange up, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: Come on, Fellas, we've done enough right now. So, they left to give Strange his space for the time being. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225